Many mobile device users want their mobile device to provide them with location-related features. For instance, the user may want directions to get from their current location to a specific location. In many circumstances, the mobile device's location is determined using relative position techniques that compare the information sensed by the mobile device to information that was previously obtained by other devices. The accuracy of results produced by relative position techniques can be enhanced by compensating for differences between the mobile device and the previous devices. However, this compensation can be extremely resource intensive. For instance, calculations to determine the mobile device's location that include the compensation can be so time-consuming that the user is annoyed by the associated delay.